User blog:SkullinBones1/The Witcher and the Hexblade.
In fiction, we generally see quite of few of what many call a sword and spell style of character. These characters can do both magic and uses weapons in combat, with characters of the sort varying from someone like the Dovahkiin from Skyrim to Turjan from the dying earth. In the modern days, we have several fairly powerful Spell and sword style of characters. Today I will be using 2 great examples of spell and sword characters who have become greatly popular in recent years. Fjord: The Half-Orc Hexblade warlock and unoffical leader of the Mighty Nein. Geralt: The White haired monster hunting witcher. Just a note I will be using Fjord at level 5, taking place just after his liberation from Iron sheperds, the death of Mollymauk and additon of Caduceus too the Mighty Nein. I am using Geralt from as we see him in the Netflix series and the 1993 novel the last wish, as these 2 mediums cover the same topics and information and complement each other. I will not being using Geralt from the Witcher video games in any way. Fjord Born in the port city of port Damali, Fjord was Orphaned as a small child. As a youth, he was often bullied for his Orcish Heritage and runt statis of the group. When he entered adulthood, he became a sailor and worked under a ships captain named Vandran. But one night, Sabotage happened abord a ship Fjord was on, an explosion on board hurling him overboard. He sank to the bottom, seeing a golden snake like eye before blacking out. He woke up on a beach nearby, now carrying a well made and crafted sword. He was soon realize he now had connection to some sort of magical powers. He would later join a group of people (Molly, Beau, Jester, Caleb, Nott and Yasha), which itself would become know as the Mighty Nein. As a member of the Nein, he went of many adventures helping others and making money. Geralt of Rivia Geralt of Rivia was a Witcher, which was a type of monster hunter. Little is known about his childhood, but we do know that he was trained as a Witcher and mutated with certain chemicals and mutagments until he was superhuman. In the show, He first meet him battling a Kikimora and delivering it too the known of Blaviken. In his time he was able to slay a great many warriors and monsters. As a witcher he has very little purpose in life beyond killing monsters while out in the bush, and possibly cutting down humans if he needs too. In his time he has slew beasts like Striga, Kikimora and many others. He also has interacted with beasts like Sylvans and elves, interacting with members of different species. Fjord Powers Cantrips. 1). Eldritch blast: A powerful and destructive blast of powerful otherworldly energy. These blasts strike with insane force, simultaneously smashing and burning anything in their way. At the point were I am using Fjord, be can fire off 2 blasts per cast, being able to strike 2 foes at once. 2). Minor Illusion: Allows Fjord to produce a powerful but temporary illusion. This Illusion can be a noise, such as a sound voice. It can also be a visual effect as well, it being basically anything that can fit into a 5 foot area. Spells. 2 spell slots. 1). Armor of Agathys: Produces an ultra thin layer of supernatural ice around him, giving him an extra layer of defence. If this ice is broken it fires off at enemies, doing instant damage to the attacker. 2). Crown of Madness: Allows Fjord to actively effect the mind of an enemies at will, making do whatever he wants for a short period of time (1 minute). This requires a mental strain of the hands of his victim, and if they aren’t strong enough, then they are taken over. 3). Hunger of Hadar: Produces a bubble, around 30 feet in diameter, to form in our mortal plane. This bubble is a sort of rift to another plane, were anything within the bubble is assaulted by the arms and limbs of an extra planer being. 4). Blink: Allows Fjord to enter a form of astral plane, blinking out of our own and entering a different one. He is able to periodically exit said plane for short bursts and attack enemies in our plane before blinking back. Invocations. 1). Mask of many faces: Allows Fjord to cast the spell disguise self at will an unlimited number of times. This allows him to change his appearance at will, being able to effectively look like anyone he wants that are of semi similar size. 2). Agonizing blast: Allows Fjords Eldritch blasts to do even more damage than usual. 3). Thirsting blade: Allows Fjord to move at superhuman speed, being able to land multiple blows within the time span that a normal man could land one. Hex. As a side action in combat, Fjord can cast a baneful curse on a foe. This Curse allows Fjord to do more damage to them, and also ups the chances of him landing a more fatal blow with his sword. Geralt powers Signs. Short term recharge, based on some sort of magicka. Aard: A form of force push. It allows Geralt to blast enemies back a distance, possibly knocking them straight off their feet. It’s not meant to be damaged, but made to be used in a chain of attacks against an enemy. It was used to distract an enemy, letting Geralt get more of a drop on an enemy when on the attack. Igni: A thin wave of fire. This blasts fires of to a range of around 20 feet, burning anyone with a basic touch and doing serious damage on prolonged contact. Works as Geralt’s primary damage ability. Quan: A powerful and durable magical shield. This appears to be able to indestructible, repelling the strikes from a vampires claws. Yrden: A 10 foot circular zone forms near Geralt. Anything within this zone is slowed down by half, making them more prone to attack. Axii: A form of charm spell. It allows Geralt too convince and sorta slow an enemy down, too a degree hypnotizing them. It only works if an enemy sees the sign and can be very easily blocked if an enemy realsies what's he's attempting and covers their eyes. Geralt generally doesn’t use this in combat, it being more of a power utility power. Enhanced senses. Being a Witcher, Geralt is able to sense things as if he was a cat. He can see in the dark, hear things from far distances away, and smell things very easily. Mutagen. During or before battle, Geralt can drink a powerful potion. This potion/mutagen allows him to perform physically at a superhuman level. He was strong and fast contend with a Striga (Terrifying giant man eating monster), getting the absolute piss beaten out of him by the thing and letting him get back up as if he was fine. Without the Mutagen, it made made clear that Geralt wasn’t nearly as strong, almost dying after getting jabbed in the throat by the mostly transformed Strigas claws. Fjords Sword. Fjord carries a Magical type of Falchion known as the sword of fathoms. This sword was unlike many falchions from history, it sporting a 2 handed grip and a blade only slightly shorter then a normal long sword. As a weapon, the sword has many enchantments on at by this point. Due to the sword being able to absorb other magical sword, Fjord has taken magical swords carried by fallen foes and allies and absorbed them into his falchion. After killing the dark elf Theron, he took his enchanted longsword known as the waste hunter blade. After absorbing the sword, the falchion sported a more curved and jagged appearence, along with giving it a magically sharpened edge. After Fjord's friend Mollymauk was killed by the Iron shepards, Fjord took up Molly's scimitar Summers dance. This gave the falchion a more bronzy appearence and allowed Fjord to cast the spell misty step with it (Basically short range teleportation). Another neat features of the Falchion is its magical ability to be called to his hand though some sorta of magical command. Geralts swords. Geralt carries 2 sword. His Primary sword that he uses to kill most enemies is his Meteorite steel sword. This sword is itself a very standard longsword, being of normal length and weight for a longsword. Other then its odd material and personalized shape, it was nothing special. Geralts other sword is the Silver sword. This sword was itself either made from steel and plated/coated in Silver or is made from a Silver steel aloy. This sword was used to kill aborrant monsters or monsters made from magic. X factors Martial arts: Fjord 75/ Geralt 90. While Fjord is by no means a bad swordsman, he just doesn't stand up too Geralt. While all of Geralts of spins and grip changes might come across as daft in combat, he is able to make these actions work and easily cut down groups of enemies like they were nothing. This is made worst when considering that Fjord is not going to be familiar with Geralts fighting style, making it much harder for him too keep up. While I'm sure that Fjord and Geralt are easily as fast as each other, Fjord just doesn't have the natural talent and understanding of Geralts techniques to keep up. Armor: Fjord 80/ Geralt 65. Geralt wears a set of leather armor which covers most of his torso. While this Armors is fairly tough and is by no means terrible, Fjord just has more. For one Fjord wears armor of a similar type whichs covers around the same amount of the body. He also wears a magical cloak which increases is physical dodging speed and makes him harder to pin down, and he carries a heater shield. This simply puts him above Geralt in this area. Experience: Fjord 75/ Geralt 100. While Fjord was certainly an experienced warrior, showing the ability to fight off giant mecha death balls and manticores along side the Mighty Nein, Geralt has just done more. He has been doing what Fjord has been doing for years at this point. He has butchered enemies of much great power, likely defeating monster of greater power the what Fjord has dealt with. So while Fjord is tough and have fought some serious battles, Geralt has done just as much and far more in his time. Tactic: Fjord 75/ Geralt 65. Geralt isn't bad at planning, but he doesn't do so very much in combat. He often throws himself head long into combat and makes things up on the spot during it. Fjord on the other hand has used elements of tactics on several occasions, mainly being able to control and have enemies butt heads with each other (Mainly by using crown of madness). So while Geralt isn't a bad tactican, Fjord just uses planning and intelligent actions in combat on a more regular basis. Voters information. The battle will be a random encounter along a empty road. It will be in later afternoon, with a very large deciduous flanking either side of this road. The 2 will meet and then automatically conflict with enter combat. Category:Blog posts